Brotherhood
by Little Panda
Summary: Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin have always been strong with their brotherly love, but this time there are changes between the two. Will they accept the changes or will they do something drastic?
1. Brotherhood

**A/N: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but if I did I would be happy. Okay this is my first time being on and this is my first time doing a story. I read one manga, but after that, I actually liked it. I love the twins very much that I decided to do a story about their brotherly love. Instead of me rambling on go ahead and read the story.**

_**Brotherhood**_

**It was like any other day in the Host Club. Kyoya was listing the charts on the school's highest scores. Hunny sat on the couch eating a strawberry cake filled with vanilla frosting, while across the room, Mori was sound asleep by the window. Unfortunately, Haruhi was not present because she was running a little late. Everything seemed peaceful until a certain blonde we all know came bursting through the doors frantically.**

"**Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted as the silence throughout the room was broken. He looked under the chairs, under the desk and under the tables, but there was not a brunette in sight. Instead he heard laughing across the room. 'Those devils,' Tamaki swore, 'They had something to do with this.'**

"**She isn't coming back Milord." The twins said with evil grins across their faces. The twins we're up to their daily mischief by telling constant lies to Tamaki.**

"**Where is my "daughter"?" Tamaki whined while on his knees. There were two options in Tamaki's head. Either something happened to Haruhi or either the twins did something so sick and twisted that he couldn't even imagine.**

"**We needed help on our homework." Kaoru whispered in his ear. "So we invited her to our house." **

"**Then soon after we played with our toy for a little while and then…" Hikaru moved closer to his ear. "We dressed her up and made her-"**

**Tamaki's scream ran through the school and throughout the area of the town. Haruhi was only a mile away from the school and even she could recognize the girl pitched squeal.**

"**Senpai" she said to herself as though nothing happened.**

**Tamaki ran toward Kyoya and glomped him in the process saying, "They did something terrible to our daughter." He shook him so many times that his glasses fell off. When Kyoya shot a quick glare at Tamaki, the blonde released him abruptly and backed away several steps. Then he sat in a fetal position drawing circles on the floor. Kyoya was no fool since he was second in charge, but only certain times he would give Tamaki an evil glare when he did something stupid.**

"**Haruhi will be fine." Kyoya replied without looking at Tamaki. "Speaking of which…" Everyone turned to see the brunette in her regular uniform dressed neat and properly.**

**She bowed in respect of her tardiness.**

"**Sorry for being late everyone, but-" She was cut off by watching Tamaki drawing circles on the floor in pen. "Senpai, why are you drawing circles on the floor?"**

"**Haruhi you're okay." Tamaki turned around in an instant and tried to give her a hug but instead she walked past him and greeted everyone else. He ran toward her and checked for any bruises.**

"**Why are you acting so strange?" Haruhi questioned while the blonde checked her arms. "Did anyone forget to tell him that I had to pick up something to eat?"**

**Tamaki was confused as ever. He thought that Haruhi was in some kind of accident, or in the hospital, but not heading to the store for a quick meal. "Those two told me that you were forced to have-" Tamaki was cut off when the twins covered his mouth.**

"**What did you say?" Haruhi turned around. She didn't hear what the blonde said, but was distracted by Hunny pulling on her jacket.**

"**Ah, it was a joke." The twins said together as they dragged the confused Tamaki across the room.**

'**I'll pretend that none of this happened.' She thought to herself. **

"**Haruhi-chan, what's that?" Hunny pointed his finger to the object in her hand. **

"**Oh, this is only a juice carton." Haruhi responded. "This is where the straw goes." She inserted the straw in the juice carton. **

"**Ooh!" Hunny answered as his eyes widened. "Takashi, look at this."**

"**What time is it?" Haruhi asked suddenly. **

**Kyoya tilted his glasses and checked his watch, "It's almost time for class to begin."**

**He began to type on the computer to total up the final percentages on the scores. "We'll see you this afternoon, Haruhi. Mori stood up off the couch, and being the gentleman as he was, he opened the door.**

"**Bye, bye." The twins let go of the blonde and went out the door after Haruhi.**

"**Don't you dare hurt my "daughter!" Tamaki shouted out in the middle of the hallway.**

**Somehow there was peace in the middle of the great halls where the twins stood. **

"**Hikaru?" Kaoru asked suddenly.**

"**Huh" Hikaru mumbled.**

"**Do you ever get the feeling where you feel different or left out?"**

"**Kaoru, why would you ask that?" Hikaru laughed as he had his arm around his brother's shoulder. "You're not different at all."**

**Kaoru didn't think that his brother would understand the question that he asked.**

'**It feels like I'm losing you already, Hikaru.' He held his brother's hand without any thought. 'I just don't want to let you go just yet.' All of a sudden a familiar voice shouted from the distance.**

'**Haruhi…'**

"**Hey, Hikaru, I have to ask you something." Haruhi said. Hikaru released Kaoru's hand and left him by himself.**

"**I'll be right back!" Hikaru shouted while he walked off with Haruhi. Kaoru held his smile until a small tear ran down his face, dropping onto the floor.**

"**Don't leave me Hikaru, please don't leave." Kaoru whispered to himself and walked into the classroom.**

"**Okay class," the teacher said aloud, "We're going to have a pop quiz today, then after I take the test papers, we'll answer them." She handed out the papers one by one. "And…begin!" **

**Kaoru was stared at the window. The ground view was very nice at the moment, but he had something on his mind that wouldn't stop. When he turned to his attention to the paper, he felt like the room was spinning, and something pulling him down.**

"**Kaoru, are you okay?" Hikaru whispered behind him. There was no answer until Kaoru stood up and fell down unto the floor.**

"**Kaoru!!!" Hikaru ran toward him. "Kaoru, Kaoru say something." When Hikaru touched his brother's shoulder it sent shivers down the twin's back. **

"**Haruhi, go find a nurse…" Hikaru said as he held Kaoru close to him, giving him any warmth. **

"**H-Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered as he closed his eyes to see only darkness. He could barely hear a faint voice calling his name. **

"**Kaoru…" **

"**Hikaru." Kaoru sat up abruptly. He looked at his surroundings to see where he was.**

'**The nurse's office…' In the corner of the room Hikaru was sitting down in a chair staring down at the tiles. Then the twin looked up. **

"**You're okay now, right?" Hikaru spoke first.**

"**I'm okay, it's just…I felt really sick." Kaoru said while blushing. Hikaru hugged his brother, and nuzzled his face unto Kaoru's shoulder. **

"**Maybe we should go home." Kaoru suggested. **

"**I'll call a ride home for you." Hikaru responded quickly.**

"**But, Hikaru-" Kaoru was shocked he intended that Hikaru wanted to go home with him, but he didn't.**

"**You're sick Kaoru… I think it's best if you go home and get some rest. I'll call for a cab to pick you up. Then Hikaru left out of the room and headed down stairs. Kaoru layed back down on the pillow, staring at the blank ceiling. Time felt like it stood still, and he wished he could go back before it happened.**

**Meanwhile it was two o'clock in the Host Club room. Hikaru watched his brother going away in the cab from a distance. He walked away from the window and sat down on the leather couch. He was excused for not greeting any costumers for today, so he decided to waste time by doing the assignments given by his teachers.**

"**Okay, you multiply this, then solve for-" He shook his head in frustration. "Damn it, I don't understand…" He crumbled up the paper and threw it across the room. As the twin zoned out by staring at the book, he hadn't noticed a figure standing behind him.**

"**Hikaru?"**

**He jumped off the sofa, while his nerves were barely calm. The brunette chuckled to watch Hikaru's reaction.**

"**Haruhi, don't do that," he blushed a bit, "Is there anything you want."**

"**Where is Kaoru?"**

"**He was still feeling sick, so I called for a ride home." Hikaru stared at her blankly.**

**Haruhi walked over and picked up the paper next to Hikaru. She stared at it for a short second and thought, 'This question isn't hard at all.'**

"**Hikaru," she walked over and waved the paper in front of his face, "You forgot to put in the numbers for x and y then solve for the previous amount given. Also you have to multiply to get the total charges and-"**

**Hikaru stared at her dumbfounded, "What did you say?"**

"**Didn't you do the homework for last night?" **

"**Sort of…" **

"**Kaoru let you copy his answers. Right, Hikaru?"**

"…**.." Hikaru made a chibi face and responded, "I'm not good in math that much." He stared at the floor. "What other choice did I have?" **

"**You could have asked the teacher questions" Haruhi mumbled.**

"**I don't like asking questions in class. I don't answer them either."**

"**Why?"**

"**Don't worry about it. I'll just continue what I do best." Hikaru answered**

"**How will you learn much if you don't understand?" Haruhi questioned.**

"**Kaoru will -" Hikaru started to shout.**

"**Kaoru won't be with you forever!" Haruhi shouted. These words stung a hole in Hikaru's heart. **

"**Hikaru, I didn't mean to…I apologize.**

"**No it's okay, it's just…" Hikaru couldn't say it. "Haruhi, could you help me on my homework."**

"**Sure, but this time, I'll explain it to you…" Haruhi sat down on the couch next to him and opened the book. Hikaru sat back up and smiled.**

'**Thanks, Haruhi.'**

**Soon after, Hiakru arrived at the household. He noticed that there was a fresh scent around the area. 'The maids must have cleaned up, it smells very nice.' He walked upstairs and opened the door to his brother's room.**

"**Hikaru." Kaoru said**

"**How was your rest?" Hikaru sat on the bed in front of Kaoru.**

"**I'm okay now." Kaoru caressed his older brother's face. "Did you miss me?"**

"**Of course I did."**

"**Hikaru, do you love me?" Kaoru asked suddenly. Of course he loved him, but he needed him and wanted him to be by his side, especially if it was hard to let him go.**

"**Of course I love you," Hikaru stood next to his bed, "Why would I love someone else besides you?" Hikaru did not want to lie to his brother, but he had developed feelings for Haruhi. Eventually, he would have to choose either Haruhi or his own brother. He didn't want Kaoru to hate him, nor would he be able to forgive himself.**

"**If you love me…" Kaoru had a smile across his face. He didn't even have to finish the sentence, but instead his brother knew what he was asking for.**

"**Are you suggesting?" he raised an eyebrow while a smirk played on his lips.**

"**Right here, right now." Kaoru teased.**

"**I'm too sleepy to do IT tonight…but." Hikaru leaned closer to give Kaoru a kiss on his warm lips. "Don't worry, we'll do it tomorrow night," Hikaru said as he rubbed his reflection's face. "Goodnight, my Kaoru."**

**Hikaru was about to leave until he picked up a book. 'Haunted houses in Japan?'**

"**Hey Kaoru, I don't think you should read this. It might give you nightmares."**

"**You're the one to say, you get scared if someone snuck up behind you."**

**Kaoru pulled the covers up and responded, "Night, Hikaru." Hikaru turned off the lights and walked down the hallway to his room, while Kaoru dozed off to sleep. "Hikaru doesn't know everything…"**

**A/N: Aww, so sweet. It was funny, sad, and then it turned out peaceful to me. Now I guess that all you have to do is click the button down there that says reviews. Tell me how you like it or what should I add. Please go easy on me okay.**

_**Little Panda**_


	2. Dreams

**A/N: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, then I would be happy. Okay this is the second chapter of the story, and I guess judging on the number of hits and reviews, I guess it was okay. This time is a little better. Instead of me rambling go ahead and continue.**

_**Brotherhood**_

It was dawn at the Hitachiin household. The cool crisp air flew throughout the area of the rooms. Upstairs in the hallway both of the twins were soundly asleep in their own bedroom. Snoring came from one area while the other was hardly asleep. This time, one of the twins had trouble sleeping through the night.

Sweat dripped down Kaoru's face as he tossed and turned in his head. The same dream clouding his head once again.

"Hikaru…" he mumbled.

**Dream sequence**

'**Where am I?' he thought**

**As he roamed throughout the room, he was curious of his surroundings, figuring out where he was.**

"**Hikaru. Is there anyone here?" There was no response to the twin's answer. Without any thought, he started to run around the dense area, finding any way out of the darkness.**

**The dark haze departed as Kaoru stopped to see a house that was standing in front of him. **

"**What is this place?" Curiously, he looked to see if there was some kind of name or number to the mysterious manor. There on the front side of the door were the numbers 587. He opened the door slowly and walked inside to the empty mansion.**

**As he roamed around, the living room was completely demolished. The chairs covered in cob web, and the glass that was once on the dining table shattered into broken fragments. Kaoru picked up a glass plate that was still in its fixed position. It still had shine in it, like a mirror. When he set the plate back on the table, he noticed a figure standing far away from him. The figure had a blue t- shirt with blue jean pants. His hair was orange with a tint of red, and a height as tall as Kaoru himself. **

"**Hikaru?" Kaoru said as he wondered why he was standing there without saying a word.**

**The mysterious person Kaoru had called pointed a finger at him and told him to follow. While laughing softly, he ran out of Kaoru's sight.**

"**Wait, stop!" Kaoru ran up the wooden stairs, and turned. "Come back, Hikaru!"**

**It felt as though he was running on a wild goose chase. He ran through the broken corridors and turned.**

"**Ouch!" the younger twin yelped as he tripped over the burgundy rug that was on the floor. It didn't stop him, but he got right back up on his feet and continued. He was almost out of breath when the so called Hikaru came to a stop. Then in the middle of nowhere, he heard a clock ringing in a different part of the room then stopped. It felt like time stopped when Hikaru and Kaoru met face to face.**

"**What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kaoru shouted. "You couldn't answer when I called your name then you lead me-" Kaoru knew that something wasn't right. He could tell because Hikaru wasn't looking at his brother's eyes.**

**Kaoru ran toward Hikaru with fury and shook him. "Why did you lead me here?" **

**There was no response from the older brother.**

"**Why won't you answer me Hikaru?" Kaoru looked at him, but his ginger hair covered them.**

"**Kaoru…" a voice whispered. It wasn't Hikaru but it sounded different. He looked down the hallway to see if there was anyone present behind them. Instead he answered back.**

"**What do you want?"**

**The voice did not answer, but chuckled a little bit. It sent shivers down the twin's spine, since it felt closer to him than he thought.**

"**Why are you so foolish Kaoru?" the voice spoke once more. "Can't you tell that this is your brother?" Kaoru looked back at him as Hikaru finally answered.**

"**Do you love me Kaoru?" He said suddenly. He had anger in his voice all of a sudden. Of course he loved him but there was something strange about it. **

**When he finally revealed his face, there was blood dripping down from his forehead all the way down his cheeks. There lay a sadistic smile across his face. Strands of tears ran down the younger twin's face as he released his grip off of Hikaru and started to run. His brother pounced on him, and held down Kaoru's body.**

"**Now, now you're not trying to run away are you?" Hikaru cackled and licked the right side of his cheek. "I thought you loved me…or maybe you don't love me after all." They were both locked in a gaze with one another until Hikaru whispered. "I really hate you, but you already know that…I just use you for my own toy."**

"**I do love my brother, but you're not Hikaru you sadistic freak!" Kaoru began to sob. "You're not Hikaru!" **

**The older brother picked up Kaoru by one hand, and slammed him against the wall. He coughed up blood as he slowly struggled to get up from the full impact from his body. Hikaru picked him up slowly by the hair. **

"**That hurts my feelings Kaoru. It doesn't really matter now." A look of bloodlust appeared in Hikaru's eyes. "I can kill you since you don't matter to me now." He began to squeeze Kaoru's neck while, the younger twin struggled to free himself from the grip on his neck. Tears were running down constantly as blood dripped at the edge of his mouth. **

**At the last minute, Kaoru kicked him and fell to the floor. For a quick chance, he decided to run away from Hikaru before he could find him. He sat in the corner of the closest room, regaining his breath.**

"**Kaoru…" it was the same voice from before. Kaoru couldn't recognize the voice, but it sounded like a female's. Kaoru raised his knees to his chest and crossed his arms to hide his terrified face. The cold sweat dripped down his forehead to his chin as azure tears fell to the hard floor.**

"**Kaoru." another voice whispered. Kaoru tried his best to block the voices out, but they grew louder and louder by the minute. **

"**Sweet, scared, Kaoru." The female voice replied. "Are you alone?" **

**Kaoru didn't listen, but he could answer it.**

"**No…" Kaoru said softly.**

"**Are you sure about that?" She knew where to push his buttons. "Your depressed heart says yes." Kaoru didn't look up but he did see the bottom of the dress. It was a scarlet dress with gray edges on the tip of the dress. She wore red shoes to match the color of the dress.**

"**What do you want with me?" Kaoru said coldly.**

"**Face the truth, Kao-kun." She whispered in his ear. "Your brother doesn't need you, nor does he want you. You're all alone in this world, as he runs freely to the outside." She wrapped her arms around his shoulder. "The darkness is surrounding you, and there's no place for you to escape. When someone who is close to you and cares only about you, they would soon find someone else, and move along. These words struck Kaoru's mind. It sunk deep into his heart as though it was being ripped into pieces.**

**He lifted his face to see only a woman without a face. Kaoru couldn't scream nor could he move. He could only stare at the faceless person in terror.**

"**Get away!" Kaoru shouted as he tried releasing himself once again. "Let me go!"**

**The woman shouted, "You're just like me Kaoru, you're alone and broken like a useless toy. Hikaru doesn't need you anymore." Hands appeared around him pulling him down on the floor. They were trying to pull him into the last room, which revealed a dark whirlpool in front of him.**

"**Hikaru! Help me!" he desparately shouted from the top of his lungs."**

**The hands continued to drag and squeeze him. At the last minute, there was silence from Kaoru as he felt something cold and wet ripped out of his body.**

**End Dream Sequence**

Meanwhile, Hikaru got up from his bed to get a drink of water. He was squinted his eyes while a small yawn escaped his mouth as he walked down the hall. He was about to pass by the stairs until he heard something coming from Kaoru's room. There, he stopped and opened the door slowly. He noticed the twin squirming in the bed, while cold sweat ran across his face.

'Nightmare.' Hikaru thought while he scratched his head. The orange-haired teen sat on the edge of his brother's bed, and tried to shake him gently.

"Kaoru." He whispered in his ear. There was no response except the younger twin quivered in his sleep. "Kaoru, wake up." Kaoru opened his eyes instantly, and stared at Hikaru sitting on the side of his bed.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru had a tear on the side of his cheek. Hikaru took one finger and wiped the tear away before it ran down any further.

"It's okay, Kaoru." Hikaru whispered in his ear. Kaoru cuddled close to Hikaru and wrapped his arms around his brother.

'It felt so real.' Kaoru thought to himself while crying in Hikaru's arms.

Hikaru looked at his reflection and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" Kaoru wanted to tell him what happened, but it was best if he kept it to himself until the time was right.

"No, that's okay." Kaoru wiped the tears away from his eyes. Hikaru stood up and started to walk out of the door until…

"Hikaru?" Kaoru said.

Hikaru grunted as an answer for 'yes.'

"Could you… if its okay with you then would you?" Kaoru kept mumbling while barely blushing. Hikaru turned back around and laid down on Kaoru's bed.

"Get some rest Kaoru." Hikaru turned to his twin. Kaoru let out a soft sigh as he turned to face Hikaru. Kaoru felt his brother's warm breath on his face, but it didn't matter to him. Without any other thought, Kaoru held Hikaru's hand. A small smile appeared on Hikaru's face. When it came to the Hitachiin twins, it didn't matter if they held each other's hand, but it helped when one had trouble sleeping.

It was the first time in three months that the twins had shared a peaceful dream together.

A/N: I hope you liked the second chapter, but I usually write out my story, then type it. It really takes long to do. So please let me know how the second was. I don't care what kind of review it is, as long as it isn't flames. Give me an opinion for what I should do for the next chapter. Until the next time everyone.

Little Panda


	3. Date and a Lonely Kaoru

A/N: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, then I would be happy.

Sorry for the long awaiting for the third chapter. As you can see it takes a while to come up with the climax and suspense of the story. I hope that you will like this chapter. So go ahead and read.

Brotherhood

The next day in class 1-A, everyone had a project to work on. The assignment was on different areas of the world. All attention was on the teacher while she continued writing words on the board. She tilted her glasses while staring down at the work that she had planned on. Laughter and shouting along with paper airplanes being thrown across the room.

"All right, settle down!" she shouted in the classroom. Silence was among the entire room as she continued speaking. "Okay, by next Monday, everyone will have to do an assignment on different areas of the world. You may choose any city and give a variety of facts on it." She took out a piece of paper with all names of each country and city.

All of a sudden a knock came from the door. The knob turned and opened all at once. Standing in front of everyone was a blonde haired girl with curls at the back of her hair, with bright cerulean eyes. Around her neck was a ruby necklace with a golden rose at the end, and she had on a pink dress with cream-colored shoes. Although, she was as tall as Haruhi. The whole class stared at her with shock.

"Are you new in this class?" the teacher asked suddenly.

The blonde blushed and answered, "Yes, madam." She turned and introduced herself to the whole class. "My name is Shizuka Yasu." A small smile widened across her face.

"Well, Shizuka where did you come from?" The teacher continued writing the finished questions on the board.

"Actually, I'm half Japanese, half Russian." Everyone still stayed quiet for the newcomer, especially if she was different.

"Okay Shizuka, go take a seat next to..." she looked around the classroom and pointed to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, I want you to explain Shizuka everything on the project we're working on."

Haruhi nodded, "Hello Shizuka, it's nice to meet you. My name is Haruhi Fujioka."

The brunette looked down at her notes, and continued to explain the qualities of the classroom, while the blonde began writing notes. The twins barely had eye contact with Haruhi and the new girl, but had their own thoughts about her...especially Kaoru.

"Okay class I forgot to add that you will be paring up with one of your fellow classmates..."

Hikaru and Kaoru had smiles across their faces as they knew that they will be paired up as usual and won't have any trouble with any project. Until she finished her sentence.

"I will choose partners this time, because of our new student."

While the female brunette continued calling out names, Kaoru sat in his desk staring at the window. The clouds passed by as the sun hid behind each of them going away from a distance.

**Kaoru's POV**

**I can't shake that dream out of my head. That girl, almost looks like that woman in my dream. I mean dreams happen in dreams right? As the clouds pass by, I remember it was a day like this during our own childhood.** **It was that day when I first had seen the rain.**

**(Flashback)**

**We were outside in the back playing with our waterguns. Hikaru had on a blue t-shirt while mine was green, along with khaki shorts. Hikaru hid behind the trees while I stayed hidden on the side of the house waiting for an attack. Hikaru was clueless so he went looking for me before I shot him. Step by step, he was in my area of my hiding spot.**

**Then he turned the other way. Taking that chance I sprayed him in the face. **

"**Bullseye!****" ****I laughed, "You lose again, Hikaru." Really I felt sorry for him especially since he wasn't good in these kind of games. **

"**I'm bored, let's go inside." Hikaru mumbled. I agreed and followed after him. It was a few minutes after we changed clothes, and head into our rooms. Hikaru was sleeping while I wanted to get something to eat from downstairs. While sitting at the table by myself I saw small drops of water on the window. At first I didn't know until I asked mom about it.**

**She smiled and said, "Kaoru, it's just rain...it doesn't hurt anyone, but thunder and lightning can be a little scary." Then I heard a loud crackle from outside. I jumped a little, but mom patted my head. "Don't be afraid, Kaoru." I nodded and decided to go check upon my older brother. He was still on the bed, tossing and turning. I shook him a little and then he sat up suddenly.**

"**Hikaru, are you alright?" I asked suddenly. He turned and looked at me then hugged me. I watched his tears flowing down his face. "Did you have a bad dream?"**

**He shook his head once again then sat up, "You were leaving me and I was all alone in the dark."**

"**The sky is crying with you Hikaru..." I whispered. "I will never leave your side."**

"**Kaoru..." my brother cried himself to sleep and for once I held him in my arms. I told him that I will always be with him...**

**Eventually we will be separated and neither one of us will ever grow to accept that...**

**(End Flashback)**

**Even today we are beginning to drift away from each other now. I thought Hikaru wouldn't grow feelings for Haruhi. It's like he's running away from me to find his own happiness because I couldn't give him enough. We have to walk our own path from now on instead of following our own path.**

**No matter what Hikaru, I don't want to let you go just yet.**

**(End of POV)**

Kaoru was at half at peace until he heard his name called.

"Kaoru, pair up with Shizuka Hikaru, pair up with Haruhi." she said quickly. "You two twins need to be separated for once to understand your classmates more.

Kaoru stared at Hikaru but his brother almost looked hurt. Kaoru had almost seen a tear from Hikaru's eyes. The teacher passed out papers and when she reached to Kaoru and Shizuka, she gave them a paper on Tokyo, Japan. One of the easiest papers of all the classrooms. Kaoru continued to read a little bit of information that was required. It was a three paged report on the area of Tokyo, what was the life style of the city, and who was the founder of Tokyo. Of course, Kaoru knew all of it, but his problem was going to be Shizuka since she was only half Japanese.

The bell rang and Kaoru picked up his notebook and walked out the classroom.

A short second and Hikaru caught back up with Kaoru before he left out his sight.

"Hey Kaoru," he asked, "Did you finish the homework in last night?"

"Yes, why?" Kaoru responded plainly.

"Well, I might need to copy it real quick before class starts." Hikaru said while patting his back.

Kaoru nodded and walked inside his next class. Hikaru followed behind him and heading into his worst subject...

Advanced Mathematics

As the teacher continued on about the differences of an equation of an hypotnuse, Hikaru stared blankly at his book without paying any attention to what was on the board. He was in a dream-like state until...

"Hikaru!" The raven- haired male scowled, "I'm guessing that you went over the lesson from last night."

"Y-yes sir." Hikaru stuttered.

"Well then Mr. Hitachiin, tell me how you solved problem number two?"

"The answer is fifteen." Hikaru responded quickly.

He raised an eyebrow, staring curiously at the older twin. "I mean would you show the steps on how you solve it." Even though Hikaru was smart in all of his other classes, he hated this class the most. Athough , he had always depended on Kaoru for help. To Hikaru's perception, he didn't understand. He looked down at the book until he answered,

"I'll pass on this one."

"No, you'll fail on this one if you don't solve this problem immediatelyཀ" He shouted. Hikaru trembled a bit from the voice, but he shook his head and began searching for the work Haruhi

helped him on. He checked his binder, searching each page. There was not a paper with written numbers on it at all. Hikaru began checking under his desk, inside the folders, and inside his desk. A bunch of laughter came from his classmates, and a half angry teacher waited patiently.

Hikaru sweated frantically while having an almost embarrassed look on his face. Then, he sat down in his chair. Before he noticed, Kaoru dropped a piece of paper on the floor. When the twin picked it up, it had the assignment with all twenty problems.

"I found it." Hikaru said while waving the paper in his hands. He went to the board and copied the steps as exact. Then he sat back down. "Thanks, Kaoru," he whispered, "I was almost busted, and I left the paper at home on the desk."

"Hikaru, you do stupid things at times you know." Kaoru said. "The look on your face was priceless."

"I didn't think it was funny, I was actually-" Hikaru looked down at the textbook, "it's nothing."

Kaoru thought his brother had put on an act in the classroom, but this time he was serious. He had never seen him depressed before. He hadn't seen that exact look in a long time.

'Hikaru... is there something that you're hiding from me...'

It was afternoon in the Host Club, and after the girls left, everyone kicked back and relaxed.

The twins sat by the window together staring at the clouds passing by. There was silence among the both of them, until Hikaru broke the silence.

"I noticed that we used to look at the sunset." he said

"It was always a peaceful view." Kaoru said. He held his brother's warm hand once again.

'How long will it last until our sunset disappears?'All was calm until Haruhi interrupted the moment.

"Kaoru." Haruhi replied, "Do you mind if I talk to you." She stood in front of them. A jealous glare was inside Kaoru's mind, but he smiled freely.

"Did you want to talk alone?"

"Yes" With that, they walked over to the other side of the room where Hikaru couldn't hear them.

"Kaoru, is there something you want to talk about?" Haruhi asked suddenly. Kaoru only lied with a smile on his face.

"No, of course not.

"Hikaru told me that you were depressed about something from yesterday, and that you had a dream last night."

"I did, but there's nothing wrong with me."

"You're lying."

"How did you know ?" Kaoru couldn't handle it so he slipped out the truth.

"Your eyes can't hide your feelings Kaoru.. Does this have to do with me or your brother spending more time together?" Haruhi said

"No it has to do with that new girl, Shizuka." Kaoru responded and lied at the same time. He refused to tell Haruhi about his brother's relationship with her. If he did, then Hikaru would never forgive him. "She looks like the person in my dream, and I can't shake the feeling out of my head."

"Oh, well..." She tapped her fingers on her books while thinking of a reason for his dream.

"Well, sometimes a dream can only be a dream, and other times our dreams trigger our fears and the things we see. Do you understand?" Haruhi smiled "Don't keep your feelings bottled up inside...you have your brother by your side." Without any other words, Haruhi left the Host Club room, and heading on her way home.

5p.m. at the Hitachiin Estate

As soon as the twins arrived home, Kaoru headed upstairs in his room to start on the project, while Hikaru decided to make a phone call to Haruhi. It took several rings until someone had finally picked up.

"Hello." It was Haruhi.

"Hey, Haruhi, do you have any plans for tonight?" Hikaru asked while awaiting for an answer from the brunette.

"Of course, the project we're supposed to be working on...remember?" Haruhi responded

"Can't we do that over on the weekend!" Hikaru shouted. "I was going to ask you to go somewhere or if you didn't have anything to do I was asking you to go on a date with me!"

After Hikaru's impatient anger set against him, he heard a small giggle on the phone.

"Hikaru, sometimes you do act like a desperate idiot...but sure, I'll go on a date with you."

In the background, the older twin jumped for joy as he ran up stairs to get something to wear.

Influenced by his date tonight, he forgot to tell Haruhi what time he was coming, where they were going, and forgot that Haruhi was still on the phone. Like they say, the Host Club has their share of idiots...

Even Hikaru was an idiot sometimes as well.

Meanwhile upstairs, Kaoru was at his desk on the computer playing games. He wasn't paying attention to anything else until Hikaru kicked the door open. Searching into their closet, he was constantly thinking whether he should be casual or informal. But did it really matter. One by one he began tossing clothes across the room. A pair of dark blue jeans landed on Kaoru's computer and a black jacket was thrown in his face. The younger twin stood up and walked over toward the closet where his brother continued tossing clothes everywhere.

"Hikaru."

There was no response.

"Hikaru." Kaoru said a little louder. Although two grey t-shirts smacked dead into his face. Kaoru threw down the shirts and summoned up the courage to shout.

"HIKARU!" Kaoru bellowed, and Hikaru looked up at his twin.

"What are you doing?" the younger retorted. "And why are you tossing clothes everywhere?"

"Going on a date with Haruhi. I need to find something good to wear." Hikaru answered. He had a pair of blue jeans in one arm and a v-neck t shirt in the other. Kaoru decided to help anyways since he was bored.

"When will you come back?"

"Just for two hours...at least."

Hikaru took out a pair of casual blue jeans, he wore a black- top shirt and a long sleeved open shirt over it. Then he chose to wear his blue stripped shoes along with it. He checked the mirror to make sure nothing was wrong then closed the closet doors.

"Kaoru, I'll be back in two hours, okay?" Hikaru took his brown wallet and headed down the stairs. Kaoru layed down on his bed staring deeply at the ceiling. A sunset shining across his face revealing a small tear landing on the bed

**Kaoru's POV**

**As the sun sets slowly, the empty sky resembles me a lot**

**A little lost and a little lonely**

**As stars alight and fall **

**They disappear from the earth **

**Far away from the reach of light**

**When I asked Hikaru when he was coming back, in my mind I asked him how long will it be until you fade away from me completely?**

**To be Continued**

A/N: Sorry but I had to stop right here. There is going to be a part two of this chapter. Anyways please review and tell me what do you think will happen in this story. Until next time

Little Panda


	4. apology

A/N: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Sorry everyone but I won't be updating for a long time. Something has gone wrong with my computer so after I get it fixed, then I will continue on with the story.

Little Panda


End file.
